Akachan to Boku
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Ishida Yamato, 10 tahun, berkewajiban merawat adik balitanya semenjak ibu mereka meninggal.


A/N: Cerita fanfic ini diambil dari anime _Akachan to Boku_ (The Baby and Me), anime keluarga yang luar biasa bagusnya dan bikin saya berkaca-kaca nontonnya… T_T (padahal saya sama sekali bukan orang yang gampang nangis)

**Disclaimer: **Akiyoshi Hongo-sensei (character), Marimo Ragawa-sensei (story)

**Akachan to Boku**

#

#

Ishida Yamato berdiri di depan makam mamanya. Di sebelahnya, papanya menggendong adiknya yang masih berusia dua tahun, Takeru. Takeru menangis dan papanya berusaha menghiburnya.

_Mama... kenapa Mama harus pergi sekarang?_

Yamato menengadah, menatap langit biru. Kata saksi mata, mamanya tertabrak truk. Truk itu tadinya hampir menabrak kereta bayi berisi Takeru, tapi...

Yamato mendesah. Dia menatap makam Mama lagi.

"Yamato, ayo pulang."

Yamato mengangguk. Dia mengikuti papanya. Tangisan Takeru yang berulang kali memanggil-manggil Mama tidak didengarnya sama sekali. Yamato masih berpikir, mengapa ini semua harus terjadi.

"Yamato, sekarang kita hanya bertiga. Kamu harus menjadi kakak yang baik bagi Takeru ya."

Yamato menatap papanya.

"Kamu pasti bisa menjadi kakak yang baik."

Yamato mengangguk.

.

.

"Aduh, kasihan sekali ya Yamato. Padahal baru kelas 5 SD, tapi sudah ditinggal ibunya."

"Sekarang dia juga harus mengurus Takeru yang masih kecil."

"Kasihan ya."

Sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah, bisik-bisik para tante tetangga berseliweran di sekeliling Yamato. Yamato pura-pura tidak mendengarkan. Dia tetap tersenyum sopan—seperti biasanya, sambil menggandeng Takeru yang kini sudah kembali riang. Sebelum berangkat sekolah, Yamato harus mengantar Takeru terlebih dahulu ke tempat penitipan anak. Nanti dia akan menjemputnya sepulang sekolah, kemudian belanja untuk makan malam, lalu pulang. Papa akan memasak makan malam setelah pulang kerja nanti.

"Saya titip Takeru ya," kata Yamato sambil membungkuk kepada kakak di tempat penitipan anak.

"Serahkan saja pada kami," kakak itu tersenyum. "Kamu ini hebat sekali Yamato-kun, harus mengurus Takeru seperti ini. Kamu kakak yang baik."

"Ah, tidak juga," Yamato tersenyum datar. "Baiklah, saya permisi."

"Hati-hati ya."

"Takeru, jangan nakal."

Takeru mulai menangis ketika Yamato pergi. Kakak di tempat penitipan itu berusaha menenangkannya, tapi Takeru tetap menangis. Akhirnya Takeru berlari dengan langkah-langkah kecilnya dan memeluk kaki Yamato.

"Nii-chan..."

Yamato jadi tidak bisa berjalan. Ia pun berjongkok, lalu tersenyum pada Takeru seraya memegang kepalanya.

"Nanti Nii-chan akan menjemputmu. Sekarang kamu di sini dulu."

Kakak di tempat penitipan menghampiri mereka, lalu menggendong Takeru yang mulai menangis keras lagi.

"Takeru-chan, Yamato-nii-chan harus sekolah," katanya. "Ayo Yamato-kun, pergilah. Nanti kamu terlambat."

Yamato membungkukkan badan, lalu cepat-cepat pergi diiringi tangisan Takeru yang makin kencang. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega meninggalkan Takeru, tapi apa boleh buat. Dia harus sekolah.

Yamato berlari, menjauhi tangisan Takeru.

.

.

"Yamato! Mau main tidak?"

"Maaf, aku harus menjemput adikku," Yamato tersenyum minta maaf pada temannya, lalu segera menuju tempat penitipan anak. _Semoga Takeru baik-baik saja..._

Saat itu, Takeru sedang bermain balok-balokan dengan seorang anak lain. Mereka membuat istana balok yang lumayan tinggi.

Kemudian mama teman Takeru itu datang.

"Daisuke-chan, ayo kita pulang!"

Teman Takeru yang bernama Daisuke itu berbalik dan terlihat senang sekali melihat mamanya. Dia berlari ke mamanya dan mengoceh riang, dibalas dengan senyum hangat sang mama.

Sementara itu Takeru yang menyaksikan pemandangan itu, entah bagaimana menjadi kesal. Dia menghancurkan istana balok yang sudah mereka buat, lalu mengambil sebuah balok dan memukul punggung Daisuke dengan balok tersebut!

Kontan Daisuke langsung menangis keras dan menghambur ke pelukan mamanya.

"Kamu ini kenapa sih!" bentak Mama Daisuke pada Takeru. Takeru sendiri berkaca-kaca dan ikut menangis. Saat itulah Yamato datang.

"Ada apa Takeru?" serunya khawatir.

"Kamu kakaknya ya?" Mama Daisuke langsung memandang garang pada Yamato. "Adikmu itu kurang ajar sekali! Dia memukul anakku dengan balok, padahal anakku tidak salah apa-apa! Siapa sih mamanya? Memangnya mamanya tidak mengajarinya sopan santun?"

Yamato tidak dapat berkata-kata. Dia tidak suka mamanya dihina, tapi sekarang ada yang lebih penting yang harus dilakukan.

"Maafkan adik saya," dia segera membungkuk. "Maafkan saya juga. Saya akan mendidiknya lebih baik."

"Ya, memang harus begitu!" kata Mama Daisuke dengan marah. "Tindakan Takeru itu berbahaya sekali! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Daisuke?"

"Maafkan saya," Yamato membungkuk lagi. Mama Daisuke melengos kesal seraya membawa keluar Daisuke yang masih tersedu sesekali.

"Nii-chan..." Takeru mendekati Yamato.

"Kamu nakal sekali Takeru!" Yamato langsung membentaknya. "Kenapa kamu berbuat seperti itu! Mama jadi dijelek-jelekkan!"

Air mata Takeru semakin menggenang, dan akhirnya dia menangis keras. Yamato mengeluh, lalu menggendong adiknya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti, mengapa Takeru melakukan hal seperti tadi.

Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Yamato tidak bicara apa pun pada Takeru. Sementara Takeru sendiri terlihat sudah melupakan kejadian tadi dan berjalan dengan riang di sebelah Yamato.

Yamato kesal.

Yamato marah.

Yamato ingin sekali berteriak pada adiknya.

Tapi semua itu hanya akan membuat Takeru menangis saja.

Takeru sungguh keterlaluan! Dia membuat Mama dihina!

Yamato pun berjalan lebih cepat, meninggalkan Takeru. Takeru mengejarnya. Tapi apa daya balita dua tahun mengejar bocah laki-laki sepuluh tahun?

Yamato berjalan lebih cepat. Dan lebih cepat... lebih cepat... lalu berlari. Meninggalkan Takeru.

Namun akhirnya Yamato menghentikan larinya. Bagaimanapun juga, Takeru adalah adiknya. Dan apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya adalah mengajari Takeru agar tidak berbuat seperti itu lagi, agar Mama tidak dijelek-jelekkan lagi.

Yamato berlari balik. Ia melihat Takeru yang jatuh terduduk, air matanya berleleran, begitu juga ingusnya. Di depannya ada seekor anjing besar.

"Nii... chan..."

"Hush!" Yamato mengusir anjing itu. "Pergi sana! Jangan ganggu adikku!"

Anjing itu bergeming.

"PERGI!" Yamato mengibaskan tangannya sambil berteriak.

Akhirnya anjing itu pergi. Takeru langsung menangis keras.

"Nii-chan!"

Yamato menggendongnya. Sekarang dia bertekad untuk benar-benar menjadi kakak yang baik.

"Jangan menangis lagi Takeru... anjing itu sudah pergi..."

.

.

"Papa pulang!"

"Selamat datang Pa," sambut Yamato.

"Takeru mana?" tanya Papa sambil melepas dasinya.

"Sudah tidur."

Kemudian Papa memasak makan malam. Yamato membantunya.

"Pa, tadi Takeru nakal sekali."

"Oh ya?"

Yamato menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku kesal sekali karena Mama dijelek-jelekkan."

"Tapi kamu tidak boleh memarahi Takeru, Yamato. Takeru masih kecil, dia butuh perhatian."

"Aku mengerti Pa. Tapi aku tidak suka Mama dijelek-jelekkan. Seolah-olah Mama tidak mendidik Takeru dengan benar saja..."

Papa tersenyum. Dia sangat bangga pada putra sulungnya ini, tetapi juga sangat kasihan padanya. Pada usia semuda ini dia sudah harus menanggung beban yang luar biasa beratnya. Di saat anak seusianya bersenang-senang bermain, dia harus mengurus rumah plus menjaga adik balitanya.

Tapi Papa yakin, Yamato mampu melakukannya. Yamato adalah anak yang sangat baik hati, sopan, ramah dan disenangi banyak orang. Papa merasa bersalah karena keadaan seperti sekarang akan membuat Yamato lebih dewasa sebelum waktunya, tapi Papa akan berusaha sebisa mungkin agar Yamato tetap bisa menikmati masa kanak-kanaknya.

"Papa bangga padamu, Yamato. Dan Mama juga pasti bangga."

.

.

Suatu hari, ketika Takeru sedang menangis, pintu rumah diketuk. Yamato membukanya. Ternyata salah satu tante tetangga.

"Ada apa Tante?" tanya Yamato sopan.

"Yamato, apakah kau tidak bisa mengurus adikmu dengan benar? Sepanjang hari kerjanya hanya menangis saja! Tangisannya itu sangat mengganggu, tahu!" kata tante tetangga itu langsung. Wajahnya cemberut.

"Maafkan saya," Yamato segera membungkuk. "Saya akan lebih hati-hati lagi dalam menjaga Takeru."

"Tante tahu kehidupanmu berat, Yamato. Tapi kalau Takeru menangis terus seperti itu, para tetangga juga akan terganggu. Banyak yang merasa seperti itu, tapi tidak tega mengatakannya padamu!"

"Maafkan saya."

"Jaga adikmu baik-baik ya!" tante tetangga itu pergi dengan sebal. Yamato membungkuk sekali lagi, lalu menutup pintu. Kemudian dia menghampiri Takeru yang masih menangis.

"Berhenti menangis, Takeru! Tangisanmu itu mengganggu!"

Tentu saja bukannya berhenti menangis, Takeru menangis makin keras.

Yamato mendesah. Sampai kapan hari-hari seperti ini akan berlanjut? Sampai kapan? Kapan?

_Mama... sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjadi pengganti Mama bagi Takeru..._

_Tapi kalau aku hanya menjadi 'kakak' saja, boleh kan...?_

'_Kakak' biasa yang punya banyak sekali kelemahan..._

.

.

Yamato selalu menyukai pukul enam sore, karena ada tayangan super sentai kesukaan Takeru di TV. Jadi setidaknya dia bisa tenang untuk beberapa saat, karena Takeru asyik menonton sambil memeragakan tokoh super sentai favoritnya.

"Nii-chan, aku mau itu!" Takeru menarik-narik lengan baju Yamato sambil tangan satunya lagi menunjuk televisi yang sedang menayangkan iklan _action figure _super sentai kesukaan Takeru.

"Belikan saja, Yamato," kata Papa yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. "Besok Papa berikan uangnya. Kamu temani dia beli itu ya."

"Asyiiiiik! Aku sayang Papa!" Takeru memeluk Papa, yang tertawa-tawa saja.

Dan akhirnya, keesokan harinya Yamato bersama Takeru pergi ke _department store_ untuk membeli _action figure _itu, setelah Yamato menjemput Takeru dari tempat penitipan anak.

"Nanti aku mau yang merah ya, Nii-chan..." kata Takeru riang. Yamato tersenyum seraya mengangguk.

"Kamu paling suka super sentai yang merah ya, Takeru?" tanya Yamato. Ia mempererat gandengan tangannya dengan Takeru. Dia tidak mau Takeru sampai terlepas darinya dan tersesat di _department store _ini.

"Aku suka yang merah... tapi pahlawan super yang paling aku suka adalah Nii-chan!" tambah Takeru dengan mata berbinar.

Saat itulah Yamato paham, Takeru benar-benar menyayanginya.

Yamato tersenyum pada adiknya, lalu semakin mempererat gandengan tangannya.

_**Nani ga atte mo, kono te wa hanasanai...**_

_Apa pun yang terjadi, tangan ini tidak akan kulepaskan..._

**The End**

#

#

A/N: Maafkan saya yang tidak bisa melukiskan bagusnya nuansa cerita _Akachan to Boku _dengan tepat di sini... T_T. Tapi saya sudah berusaha keras menuliskannya. Adegan-adegan di atas ada yang benar-benar ada di cerita itu, ada yang saya buat sendiri (soalnya _Akachan to Boku_ manga & anime lawas sih, jadi banyak adegan yang saya lupa).

Kata-kata yang terakhir di atas diambil dari 2nd ED song _Idaten Jump_, "Sharara".

Makasih udah baca, lebih makasih kalo review. ^u^


End file.
